


love will always find a way

by marchpane_cat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchpane_cat/pseuds/marchpane_cat
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot.Jace tries to persuade Magnus to go to his brothers archery course, Magnus thinks archery is a little nerdy until he meets said brother.





	love will always find a way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language. Enjoy!

Magnus was nervously checking his watch. Probably for the 100th time today. He ignored Cat’s piercing look and ordered another coffee.

„Sooo, are you up for drinks later?“ It wasn’t really a question, more of a reminder. 

Magnus bit his lip.

„About that…“

„It’s Thursday you know? The day the three of us usually go out for drinks.“ Cat said in a very sweet voice, sipping her coffee.

„I‘m sorry but i have to cancel.“ He blurted out. Magnus finds himself glancing at the barista and hoped she would hurry with his order.

Cat didn’t even pretent to be shocked, she just rolled her eyes fondly at him: „A date? Again?“

The barista brought the coffee and Magnus sighed. He wanted to tell her as soon as he sat down in that really comfortable purple chair in the coffee shop. But somehow he dreaded that she would think he was crazy. Or desperate. Or both. On the other hand, she was his best friend and even if she thought he was crazy or desperate, she would still support him.

„Do you remember the guy from the gym that i talk to sometimes?“

„The midly annoying guy?“ Cat raised an eyebrow.

„Yes him. Well, he is annoying but he really does know a lot about training and fighting. So i told him about the problems i have with my back and my posture…“

„I hope this is going somewhere interesting Magnus, because i don’t have any interest in your work out routine. You already told me, more than once.“ 

She had a point. Since he broke up with Camille he might have been a little excessive when it came to training and working out. That and dating around. But those two things were just perfect for surpressing emotions. He knew damn well that instead of clubbing or working out he should go to his therapist, but that would be extremely reasonable and that wouldn’t be him.

Magnus hummed and continued without acknowledging her comment: „…so he has a brother who is doing an archery course. And he told me that shooting a bow and arrow is actually really good for your posture, arms and back. Which i researched and it’s true!“

Yep. Cat definatly thought he was crazy. Now both her eyebrows were raised and the smile was completely gone from her face. Not onyl that but there was a frown instead.

„Archery? Isn’t that… a little nerdy?“

„That’s what i said. I told Jace, mildy annoying guy, that it was probably too nerdy for me and that i will look into some other sports options.“

Cat still was confused and she shook her head when she asked: „How is this in any way related to you ditching your friends tonight?“ 

Magnus checked his watch again: „I’m doing some archery tonight. You see, the plot thickend when we left the gym….“

****

„I’m sorry, but i think shooting a bow and an arrow is a little too nerdy for me.“ Magnus shrugged.

„Bro, i totally understand. It was just an idea.“ Jace immediately lightened a cigarette as soon as they were outside the building and offered Magnus one, who declined.

„Oh hey, there is my brother.“

***

„And then i saw him. He was… he just was so… oh my god, Cat.“ Magnus closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

„So he was cute?“ Now Cat seemed to get the point of the story. Her smile was back and she even giggled a little.

„Cute? No, Chairman Meow is cute. You and Ragnor after two Moscow Mules are cute. He was… he was perfect. A dream given form.“ Magnus was now resting his chin in his hand while his eyes were still closed. 

„Yeah but last week you gushed all over the barkeeper from Pandemonium.“

„Okay, true. But he was nothing compared to him. He wasn’t only looking like a greek god, he was actually really sweet too! And that my dear is a combo i haven’t seen in a long time.“

***

Magnus only partially noticed their greeting and short banter about cigarettes after gym, his mind automatically wandered as soon as he saw the tall, dark and handsome brother.

„Oh hey, this is Magnus. We train together. I told him about your archery class but he thinks it’s nerdy.“ Jace had a shitty grin on his face and mouthed „I told you so“ before playfully poking his brother.

Said brother, who now had a slightly red face, was nervously going through his dark hair before looking Magnus over. Was he checking him out?

„A.. Alec.“ A smile appeared on his face and somehow Magnus had the feeling that this wasn’t his usual expression. His amazing hazel eyes were way too serious for that. 

He was ducking his head a little when he was looking back to Jace: „Sadly, i’m not as cool as my brother.“ He shrugged, in an adorable way and gave Magnus a crooked smile.

„Oh darling, you are the opposite of cool. You are very hot.“

***

Cat snorted and covered her face with her hands. „You did not say that!“

„Oh yes, i did. And i don’t feel shame. He liked it.“

„He was probably just polite. That’s the worst pick up line i heard from you, and i heard many!“

Magnus hummed, while he tried to remember the situation. He remembered Alec flushing again and that he chuckled a little while he glanced at him with shining eyes. It was in that moment, when their eyes met, that Magnus instantly knew that there was a deep connection between them. But he couldn’t tell Cat that. He was a romantic once who believed in love at first sight. But during the last few months he claimed over and over again, that after Camille he wouldn’t fall in love again. And yet here he was: Checking his watch every minute while thinking of those beautful hazel eyes. 

„No, i’m pretty sure he liked it.“ He emphasised.

„Alright, and then what?“

„Well, they went off to a family meeting or something like that and i went home.“

Magnus made a dramatic pause, but Cat was just staring at him, so he continued.

„But… he was glancing back at me!“

„And how do you know that?“

„Because i was glancing back at him too. And then, he winked!“

„Okay, that’s adorable.“ She chuckled.

„So i texted Jace that night, because i couldn’t find any rest. I mean, someone who is glancing back and winking at you, is clearly interested, right?“

***

Magnus: Hey, it’s Magnus  
Magnus: …from the gym  
Jace: what up?  
Magnus: I wanted to ask something about your brother  
Jace: Alec?  
Magnus: Well, do you have another brother?  
Jace: yeah, my little brother Max

***

Magnus rolled his eyes while reading the text to Cat. „See, that’s why he is mildy annoying. Why would i ask him in the middle of the night about his younger brother whom i’ve never met?“

„Honey, you really don’t need to read your messages to me.“ Cat shook slowly her head. „Just summerize the conversation, hm?“

„No, i want you to be a part of it.“ He pouts at her and she sights. Almost a typical interaction between them, he thought amused.

***

Magnus: Okay, i mean Alec. What’s he like?  
Jace: mmmh  
Jace: his hobbies are brooding and his bow and arrow (and no this is not a sexual pun, he srsly loves archery oh and hiking)  
Jace: he has a boring office job although he doesn’t like suits very much  
Jace: a few month back he fake dated a girl to please our parents   
Magnus: And is he seeing someone right now?  
Jace: nah, doubt it  
Magnus: Well, can you tell him that i would like to attend his archery course?   
Jace: sure, that’s great man, it’s every thursday, 7 p.m.

***

„And that’s why i have to go now.“ Magnus emptied his cup of coffee and gave Cat his brightest smile.

„Every Thursday? That’s a lot of Thursdays. And have you even thought about coming back to work? Everyone at the hospital is missing you.“

Magnus instantly became serious and slowly nodded. He knew that. And he knew that not going back to work wasn’t really helping him in this situation. 

„I told you, i come back to work when i think i’m ready. And right now i just need a little me-time.“

Cat was getting up from her chair as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek. „I understand. I want you to come back to your life. Not run away from it. I just worry!“

„No need.“

„Good luck, darling. Please don’t get hurt.“

„Cat, i’m pretty sure we are not shooting with a real arrow.“

„That’s not what i meant.“

***

Jace promised Magnus to meet him in front of the building, but he sent him a message that he would be late because of the traffic. 

Magnus sighed and decided to wait for him outside, when a cute girl with curly wild hair and a huge bag on her back passed him and asked after putting her airpods out: „Is this the place for the archery course?“

Magnus nodded slowly. „Yeah, i think so… i was told it was an indoor archery shooting ranch.“ 

The girl thanked him and went inside and Magnus checked his phone again. Screw Jace. He didn’t want Alec to think he was unreliable. It was very important to make a good first impression. So he checked his eyeliner again, and even though he knew he probably was a little too overdressed for an archery course, he was very self satisfied with him and his half casual, half elegant outfit. Black pants, a black and red printed shirt and his hair was styled to a very high hawk.

It didn’t took Magnus long to find the archery range. There were already four people there who got a bow in their hands. They were discussing certain things, things Magnus had no idea what it was about. He looked around and saw the cute girl talking to Alec. She was unpacking her bag and showed her composit bow to him.  
„Well, i think i adjusted it the wrong way, is there any way you can fix it?“

„Sure. You can take one of our bows for today and i will look at yours at the weekend!“ Alec’s voice was soft and when his eyes were examined the girls bow, they were shining like stars. Jace was right after all, he really loved this bow and arrow stuff.

After the girl went to the others and Alec was alone, Magnus approached him quickly. He hoped with all his heart, that Alec’s eyes would shine just as much when he saw him. 

„Hello Alexander.“ 

Alec looked up, saw him and Magnus wasn’t disappointed. Alec‘s eyes went wide and he looked almost like a doe in the light.

„Uhm… Magnus. Hi!“ His voice was soft and a little raspy. „I thought… i thought my brother was messing with me, when he told me you would come.“ Nervously he shifted from one foot to another.

„Look, i know what i said at first about archery. But i did some research and i found out, this course is exactly what i need.“ Magnus looked him deep in the eyes and couldn’t help but smile when that adorable flush came back into Alec’s face.

For a moment he thought Alec lost his ability to speak but he finally managed a: „Great, so… you never shot a bow and arrow?“

„I’m afraid i’m a virgin.“ He shrugged and tried his best to keep a straight face, even when the flush in Alec’s face now deepend. Magnus wondered how a guy like this was not used to some flirting. 

„Hey guys, what’s up. Sorry i’m late.“ Jace slapped Magnus on the back and gave Alec a nod with a wide grin on his face. Magnus considered for a tiny moment if an appropriate greeting could involve the phrase „go away“ but instead he settled for a slow: „Hey Jace!“

Alec cleared his throat: „Magnus just told me that he never tried archery so…“ 

The curley haired girl joined them, she looked a little helpless with the borrowed bow. 

„Oh hey Maia! You came!“ Jace was apparently happy to see her, the girl rolled her eyes but Magnus saw it was in a teasing kind of way and he wondered if all those people were here because Jace actually asked them to come.

„Alec can you please come for a minute and help me with this bow?“

Alec looked to Magnus with a very apologizing look : „Uhm, i’m sorry, i’ll be back in a sec.“

„Don’t worry bro, i’ll can show Magnus the first steps!“

When Alec and this Maia girl were out of hearing distance, Magnus frowned on Jace: „What do you think you’re doing?“

„What do you mean? Sure i’m not as good as Alec with this, but i can show you a thing or two!“

Magnus was now massaging his temples and closed his eyes. Mildy annoying guy was rapidly changing to fucking annoying guy. 

„Listen, i’m here because i wanted to see your brother again. So if you really want to help, help those other people so we will not get interrupted again? Capiche?“

Jace who probably never saw Magnus pissed was a little speechless and Magnus couldn’t deny it that he liked this effect. 

„Sure.“ He finally said totally serious. And then he also lowered his voice: „But go easy on him.“ He again clapped Magnus back. 

„Thank you.“ Magnus sighed.

„Well, what are gym besties for?“ Jace winked before he joined Alec and Maia. Magnus silently wondered what the hell a gym bestie was but he couldn’t care less because a few moments later, Jace and Maia were in a deep conversation and Alec came back to him. 

„Sorry, where were we?“ He gave Magnus a shy smile and pointed to the shooting targets. „You wanna try?“

„I’ll never hit anything.“ Magnus eyed the targets sceptically and shook his head.

„You will! I show you. First of all make your hands into a triangle right before your face, so i can see what eye of yours is more dominant.“

Magnus raised his eyebrows, bit back a „everything about me is dominant“ and made a triangle with his hands. „Like this?“

„Look at me.“ Alec looked him deep in the eyes and Magnus felt dizzy. Not only did he have beautiful eyes, he had beautiful lips too. He wanted to kiss him. Now.

„Ok, i see you are right eye dominant. Alright, so here this would be a good beginners bow for you. So now you have to put a foot on this side oft he line.“ Alec carefully touched Magnus‘ hip and Magnus shuddered. He was really close to him now and Magnus noticed that he smelled fantastic. Like morning dew and cedar wood. Was everything about this guy fucking perfect?

„So now grab the bow in the middle.“ Alec took Magnus‘ hand in his and their eyes locked. When Alec bashed his long eyelashes at him Magnus‘ mouth went dry. All the backround noises disappeared. He bit his lip and firmly jerked his hand back. The eyes, the lips, his raspy but kind voice… he wanted to make out with him so badly. But that wasn’t just it, he also felt freaking butterflies in his stomach and this was something he hadn’t felt in ages. And it scared the shit out of him.   
„I’m sorry. This…. This really isn’t my thing. I should go.“

Alec went pale. „What? Did i do something to offend you? Please stay, whatever it was, i…..“

But Magnus shook his head and turned around. He needed to get out of here. His head spun like crazy and he almost couldn’t breathe.

****

The whole way home he was asking himself why he behaved like an idiot. He didn’t feel this way when he hit on the bartender last week. He didn’t feel this way when he hit on the barista two weeks ago, he didn’t felt anything until today. 

Magnus sighed. 

And that was probably his problem. Alec was different. He felt it the moment he saw him. And now he cursed himself. And he cursed Camille. Did she ruin love for him forever?

****

Magnus: Hey Jace, it’s Magnus  
Magnus: i know i have no right, but could you give me Alec’s number  
Magnus: please?  
Jace: what? no way  
Jace: i dunno what you did man but my brother now feels even more like a failure  
Magnus: if anyone is a failure it’s me  
Magnus: i can explain everything to him, so please give me the number  
Magnus: do it for your gym bestie

****

Magnus really really hesitated before he wrote the last text, but it did the trick and Jace send him Alec’s number. With shaking hands he dialed it and he almost wished for Alec not to pick up the phone. 

No, he wanted this. He wanted to give his life and love a new chance. And he knew Alec would be worth a try. Cat told him not to get hurt, but he recognized that he had to risk something, even if it did mean to get hurt. Everything was better than running away.

„Hello?“

The raspy voice again.

„Hey. It’s uhm… it’s the idiot from the shooting range.“

There was an awkward silence and Magnus was pretty sure that Alec would hang up any moment. But he didn’t.

„Which one? I deal with so many idiots.“ He was clearly hurt. But the salty comment made Magnus chuckle.

„I’m sorry about how i behaved.“

He paused and took a deep breath.

„I really felt this connection between us and suddenly i panicked. I’m a mess, now you know it.“ Magnus swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He prayed that he wasn’t crazy. That there was something between them. And that he wasn’t the only one who felt it.

„Uhm.. okay.“ Alec clearly was taken by suprise. „So, do.. do you wanna meet…. i mean, do you wanna go on…“

„On a date you mean?“ Magnus sounded delighted. Of course he wanted to go on a date with him. Hell, he would even go hiking with him.

Relieved Alec blurted out: „Yes, a date! You know, there is an art movie theater not far away from the shooting range. On Friday they always show those really old black and white movies.“

Magnus raised an eyebrow. He didn’t expect something like that.

„Okay, sure. Sounds good, what are they playing.“

„I think Wuthering Heights, but that’s not the point.“ Alec swallowed and put on the low raspy voice again: „The point is…. there is never anyone in it, so if someone would make out during the movie, no one would even notice.“

Magnus blinked and asked himself if he really heard right. 

„My my Alexander. You surprise me.“

„In good ways i hope.“

„In the best ways. I’m looking very much forward to tomorrow. See you then.“

„Night Magnus.“

Magnus hang up and couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. The butterflies were back but they felt so good. He did pick up the phone once again and dialed Cat’s number. Of course he only reached the mailbox.

„Hey Cat, it’s me. You’re probably drunk and rightfully so. Look, i just wanted to tell you that i will come back to work next month. You were right, it’s time and life must go on. Love you. Call me back when you’re awake and sober.“


End file.
